Cat's Eyes
by Angel in the Morning
Summary: An evening through the eyes of Bob the cat.


Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize from the books.

It was one of those cool nights. Everyone knew it. It was the type of night when people left their windows open to cool their house that had been warmed to the point of stuffiness during the hot day. The type of night where the subtle smell of the woods wafted through the house, making its inhabitants feel safe. It was a night when couples would lay together and stare at the stars. If they weren't afraid of vampires that is.

Bob loved nights like this. He purred and stretched his paws in front of him as he lazily leapt down from the chair on the porch. He had spent the afternoon lounging in the sun and swatting at bugs that buzzed around him.

He would have gladly continued doing so except for the fact that the sun had just set and that meant the vampires would be rising. To Bob, this was a sign to go indoors to the relative safety of Sookie and Amelia. It likely wouldn't have bothered him if he had been born a cat but, alas, he was a human trapped in a cat's body. As a human, he had been able to defend himself with relative ease as he was a witch but as a cat, he was subject to the whims of nature. He had particularly been concerned about being out and about after dark since Amelia had "accidentally" mentioned a certain vampire with an affinity for cat's blood would be in town after she had found a litter of newborn kittens down the road that looked suspiciously like him.

As he padded around Sookie's living room, he pondered his situation. At first he had been thoroughly angry at Amelia. For a full week he had shredding an article of her clothing every time she left him alone in a room. That quickly stopped the minute that she threatened to put him in a pet carrier if he didn't stop. He had decided to forgive her for his condition so long as he was allowed to sleep in Amelia's room and she took care of him.

He often wondered if his transformation would have been easier if he hadn't kept his human brain. Then he wouldn't know what he was missing while stuck as a cat. The times when Amelia went out and didn't come home for the night wouldn't irritate him as much. He wouldn't miss the taste of a steak while forced to eat cardboard tasting cat food. He wouldn't be embarrassed to suddenly discover he was licking himself while Sookie and Amelia were eating breakfast. Hell, he wouldn't be embarrassed to use the litter box when he had to relieve himself.

It wasn't that he didn't like being a cat. There were times when he loved being a cat. He was constantly caressed and petted by the girls. Also, since Sookie lived in the country, there were many female cats prowling around. This left he feeling very assured in his man hood, or tomcat-hood as it were.

The time that he loved being a cat the most was during the hunt. Ah, the hunt. Bob purred as he thought of it. It began with the titillating smell of a mouse. Then began the thrill of stalking his prey and the sudden smell of fear. Bob rubbed against the leg of a table. Hunting almost made it worth it being a cat. There was nothing he could imagine doing as a human that compared. At first he had brought his kills to Amelia to leave as a present. She had been less than pleased.

He paused in his ruminations as he saw Sookie in the kitchen rummaging through her refrigerator. This reminded him that there was one thing he loved even better than the thrill of the hunt and that was the fact that Amelia and Sookie often forgot Bob was really a human. He would be curled on the back of a couch soaking up the sun and the girls would have conversations Bob never would have had a chance to hear if he were human. He had learned several new ways to woo women which he couldn't wait to try once he was human again. He also had learned more than he ever wanted to know about a woman's bodily functions.

There were other times that they would forget that Bob wasn't a normal cat. Like when they walked around the house barely clothed. There was one time in particular that stuck out in his mind. Sookie had been readying herself for a date with the tiger. Bob held some animosity for the tiger. Women accepted Quinn for the cat he was so Bob became a little miffed when Amelia had rejected him as a cat. Nearly every time Quinn came to the house, Bob hissed at him in an attempt to show him who was the man of the house. Quinn merely chuckled. This irked Bob to no end.

On this particular occasion, Sookie had been getting ready to go out to dinner. She had just stepped out of the shower and was wrapped in a white cotton towel that was a little too small for her. Generally Bob didn't pay much attention to Sookie as she was a little too voluptuous for his tastes but when a half naked woman walked around in front of him, who was he to turn away? The bathroom door was cracked since Sookie thought she was the only one in the house. He had watched her dry her hair for a good five minutes before Sookie realized he was there. She had turned a bright crimson and chased him around the house until she was out of breath.

Bob was brought back to the present as Sookie sat at her kitchen table. He walked over and rubbed himself against her legs. He wanted attention. Sookie absentmindedly reached down and scratched between his ears.

"Who is a pretty kitty?" she cooed.

Bob resisted the urge to scratch her. It was the same urge that he got every time someone spoke to him as if he was stupid. His ears pricked up as he heard someone rustling in the dark woods. He glanced up and saw the Sookie had heard nothing. She wasn't particularly observant these days.

Bob wondered who was out wandering the woods. Sookie certainly wasn't expecting any company. She had been talking for days about her relaxing evening home alone that she had planned. As the soft rustling continued, Bob realized a vampire was going to be at the door soon. Likely one of Sookie's many suitors.

Bob purred quietly. This was another of the reasons he loved being a cat, particularly a cat living with Sookie and Amelia. The drama that followed Sookie was better than any cable show he had ever seen. Since he looked like an innocent cat, no one ever paid him any attention and he got a front row seat to most of the drama.

He sauntered to the living room and leapt to his favorite seat in the house; the back of an arm chair which provided him with a view of most of the lower level of the house. He heard another rustling and knew there were now two vampires that would soon arrive at Sookie's door. Bob purred. Yes, tonight was going to be an eventful night.

A/N: Just a little rambling I did when I couldn't sleep. Hope you find it interesting!


End file.
